vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rahkshi
|-|Turahk= |-|Guurahk= |-|Lerahk= |-|Panrahk= |-|Vorahk= |-|Kurahk= Summary Rahkshi are destructive inorganic armors, transformed from and piloted by Kraata, slug-like beings of Antidermis created by the Makuta. For this reason, they are known as the "Sons of Makuta". For 80,000 years, they have been used in the Makuta's forces. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A Name: Rahkshi, the Sons of Makuta Origin: Bionicle Classification: Antidermis-based beings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fusionism (Three Rahkshi can fuse), Longevity, and one of the following abilities; Energy Absorption, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Air Manipulation (Can control air or vacuums), Anger or Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror), Animal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of their own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can reduce even the Toa to mindless fools), Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat or Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Telepathy, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and, with this ability, Icarax was able to recover from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Resistance to heat or cold | Rahkshi Kaita Vo can project the energy it has absorbed, and Rahkshi Kaita Za can transform into a cyclone Attack Potency: City level+ (While the exact power of a Rahkshi varies, they are on par with Toa, and the strongest are comparable to the Toa Nuva, such as Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust). Many Rahkshi can ignore conventional durability. | Mountain level (They have the combined power of three Rahkshi and should be comparable to the Toa Kaita) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ | Mountain Class Durability: City level+ | Mountain level Stamina: Limitless. Rahkshi are tireless mechanical beings. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers (Their range should be comparable to a Toa, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) to Hundreds of Kilometers (A Power Scream Rahkshi's scream can be heard from anywhere on Mata Nui) with their abilities Standard Equipment: Their staffs. Intelligence: Without a Makuta guiding them, Rahkshi are animalistic in intelligence. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Rahkshi | Rahkshi Kaita Notable Attacks / Techniques Kraata Powers: Rahkshi can have any one of the following forty-two powers, granted to them by their Kraata. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, this Rahkshi can strike with pinpoint accuracy. It can also effectively use virtually any object as a projectile. *'Adaptation:' This Rahkshi can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' This Rahkshi, Kurahk, can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' This Rahkshi can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into its environment, this Rahkshi can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' This Rahkshi can form an aura that can reduce even the Toa Nuva to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Like a Toa of Air, this Rahkshi can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' This Rahkshi can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' This Rahkshi has absolute control over its own density, allowing it to make itself as hard as Protosteel, decrease its density to increase its agility, or even render itself temporarily intangible, allowing it to phase through matter. It can manipulate the density of others as long as it can make contact, as well. Objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist. *'Disintegration:' With ease, this Rahkshi, Guurahk, can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking this Rahkshi becomes even more difficult, as it gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Elasticity:' This Rahkshi can stretch its body to great lengths with ease, and can make itself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Electricity:' This Rahkshi can surround itself with an electric field, which it can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute its opponents. *'Fear:' Those in the presence of this Rahkshi, Turahk, are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the great Toa Nuva, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' This Rahkshi can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Fragmentation:' This Rahkshi, Panrahk, can cause objects to explode on contact, or from a distance, by firing beams of energy that cause what they strike to shatter. *'Gravity:' This Rahkshi can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, potentially even eliminating gravity altogether, or to crush others with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' This Rahkshi can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within its vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, this Rahkshi, Vorahk, can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for itself. This takes effect near-instantly, rendering its victim incapable of making even the smallest movements as all of their energy has been lost. *'Ice Resistance:' This Rahkshi can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' This Rahkshi can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize its foes. *'Insect Control:' This Rahkshi can summon and control insects from across the Matoran Universe to serve and protect it, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases this Rahkshi's resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of Toa and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' This Rahkshi can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' This Rahkshi can use magnetism to manipulate metals from its surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' This Rahkshi can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing it to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' This Rahkshi can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at its surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in this Rahkshi's surroundings bow to its will, allowing it to grow and use them as it pleases. It can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare its opponents. *'Plasma:' This Rahkshi can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. It can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' The presence of this Rahkshi, Lerahk, alone is toxic, poisoning its surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making its opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' This Rahkshi can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen its opponents. *'Quick Healing:' This Rahkshi heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' This Rahkshi can control the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that make up the Matoran Universe’s wildlife. *'Shapeshifting:' This Rahkshi has complete control over its body’s shape, though it cannot increase its mass. *'Silence:' This Rahkshi can surround itself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening its opponents. It can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' This Rahkshi can immediately induce a deep sleep in its opponents that can't be shaken off through normal means. *'Slowness:' With his presence, this Rahkshi can slow down its opponents, even completely stopping all movement in an area if it so wishes. *'Sonics:' This Rahkshi can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, this Rahkshi can trap them temporarily in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' This Rahkshi can easily teleport great distances, to places it cannot see. It can also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. *'Vacuum:' This Rahkshi can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push itself or itself opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, this Rahkshi can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape itself in a heavy fog. Gallery Heat Vision Rahkshi.PNG|A horde of Rahkshi of Heat Vision flood out of the Great Spirit Robot Kaita Vo.PNG|Rahkshi Kaita Vo, a fusion of Vorahk, Panrah, and Guurahk Kaita za.PNG|Rahkshi Kaita Za, a fusion of Turahk, Lerahk and Kurahk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Density Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Magnetism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Plant Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7